The Ke'ee Ti Tribe
The Ke'ee Ti Tribe, is a tribe of forest elves, born to protect the forest, and its animal inhibitors. They are no threat to creatures passing through, but if a beaing so happens to threaten one of/or the elves' forest friends, then there will will be batlle. The Ke'ee are known for their stealthy, quiet killing skills as well as their arrows, dipped in a deadly Hitachu's venom (mythical snake) that can stop any beating heart in less than five minites. The elf of the ke'ee Ti dwell in all hillscapes, posing no threat to any creatures out of light's way. Tribe Alpha: May; A also known as 'The great green elf' her skin is a light green, her eyes are a solid gold with a pupellic silver rim. She dwells with the common weapon of bow and arrows, but hers are yet dipped in a poison with automatic death of a the heart as soon as made contact with victim. She also has a side knife (she has excellent knife throwing skills) and can controll the spirits of the forest animals (including mythical). She rides a Jas(A large, black hyena.) What's a Jas?: A large, black demon with the look of a giant hyena, it's skin is very thick, and it's extremely hard to kill (very deadly) Beta: Adea: A golden male elf with nean-blie eyes. Weapon: sword, and arrows. He has long, white hair, and a bone necklace around neck, used to control the spirit of a hipatchu (huge mythical snake). He rides a deyah (large lion, approximately 10× the normal size of a lion.)| ((The second Beta is Teya) Healer: Heya; A blind, beautiful elf with long brown hair, blazing blue eyes, an innocent expression, and silk soft skin. Her clothing is made of resources Of the forest like large folage leaves, and vines. She is also psychic of The Ke'ee Ti', she can read one's soul through a single touch. She can see more than one with eyes could ever imagine to open. Teya: A blue female elf with long, wavy & straight, light blue/whitish hair, highlighted with dark blue stripes. She also has dark blue stripes covering her body. Her shirt is thick, and made of well material, but a soft center. She also has neon-green eyes with a blazing purple rim, she wears no human-like pants, instead, a weaved vine thickened, and split to cover skin, reaching up and around to hips, where the long flare of shirt coveres down to theigh. She rides Ga'luu (The great Red griffen). Her weapon is a bow with a long curve leading to a sharp razor end like a sword, so she has the abuility to swing it, and slice her opponent open, in some cases leading to decapitation. Her arrows are coloured neon blue, and glow once stabbed into flesh. She is able to call animals of the forest to side with her in battle, and attack the enemy. Her element is the element of camouflage, so when hunting, with a few si ple thoughts, her skin will change colour to match perfectly with her surroundings. Da' le: A male elf with a human figure, black, short hair, and weapon are knives. Dape: A beautiful female elf with peach skin, one purple eye, and one pink. She always wears pirate-ish clothing made of leather strapped from a bull's hide. Her weapon is a blue enchanted sword with a glowing yellow grip. She also wears long, leather boots. (Blonde hair) Midst: A Humalike elf with the typical female, human textures, but with pitch black hair, sharp elf ears (typical) and amazing archery ability. Riley: A typical female Ke'ee Ti' with rich, brown-red hair. She is quite handy with her hand-made, life sword., knife throwing, and is quite a humor. A life sword is when a great spirit such as a dragon, giant, fowolan, or even the death of a light, loved one, is voluntarily put into a sword, putting that spirits strengths...into the weapon. Other: The spirit(s) of the forest: A lead spirit of that particaular forest (Each forest has its own), normally taken into the form of an animal. The Ke'ee Ti have the unique abuility to contact, and communicate to these great spirits. The dark spirit(s) of the undergrowth: A lead dark spirit, ment to ballance out the force of grow, and die, but they have plain, dark hearts, and are always trying to rule the forest, and turn the green to shadow. Ke'ee language: (a few words of the language) Opatchi: A fowolan/ Hashe: Demon/ Teute: Prey/ Da'eegh: Leave/ Da'ckmendah: Leave now/ Atenii: Leader/Alpha/ Sa'fute: A strong insult with no particular meaning/ Hitach: A large mythical snake/ Neya: Healer/ Tusanu: Rogue/ Sefoot: Idiot/moron. Seenah chu tara: hault/stop Can a Ke'ee Ti' be killed? If so, what happens? We've often got the question "Can you die?" Why yes, we can. Just as easily as a human heart can quit, a Ke'ee Ti' can die, although, It is slightly more difficult to kill a Ke'ee Ti' becuse we have thick, yet soft, skin. What happens when we die? Well, If a creatue born from the forest of souls (good or bad Ke'ee Ti') then it has a speacial, yet sometimes curseing, gift. Once one dies, it is reborn as the opposite force, and must serve that force no matter what. Example: If a good Ke'ee Ti' (white spirit) dies, then it is reborn as a dark spirit. If a bad Ke'ee Ti' falls (dark spirit),it is reborn as a white spirited Ke'ee Ti'. Can they be enslaved? Sickening to say, yes. If a Ke'ee Ti' falls to the hands of some other force, with the propper spells, it can be enslaved to that force. In order for that to happen, the rare, mongolious pink (flower) must be found, and the juices rounded on the weapon used to kill the Ke'ee Ti', it will not work if you simply injure the Ke, you must kill it with the herned weapon. Images of what some of the Ke'ee Ti' would look like as an other: (Dark spirit,ect.) Category:Tribes Category:Groups